


Sword & Shield : An After Story~

by Kulto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: After Story, Cinammon rolls, Encouragement, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon References, PostwickShipping, Slow Burn, wholesome children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kulto/pseuds/Kulto
Summary: A small but lengthy-ish narrative for two buds that feel loss in different ways. Enjoy :>They say losing is like the worst feeling ever.It… sorta is. But- it can also be the best experience.One has a sense of purpose with a strong drive. Yet lacks proper focus at times.Another, quite aimless and simple, but has a certain knack for winning.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	1. A New Beginning

Normally, no one would even _consider_ camping out in the foggy Slumbering Weald. But two teens, wielders of the pokemon legends in the Galar region, camp out at least once a month to let the hero pokemon play and recharge near their natural resting place.

The sun was setting, and it had cast a warm earthy glow over the mystical quiet forest.

“Zacian! Zamazenta! Come on lads, it’s curry time!” Hop yelled in the distance.

Gloria clocked her head sideways and smirked. “Seems to me that someone’s quite in a rush to eat.”

Her Corviknight squawked with glee as it saw the indigo-haired teen begin to distribute portions of the aromatic leek curry in bowls and plates. 

“I’ll round up the rest of our pokemon.” She commanded her energetic Boltund to seek the others out.

Dubwool happily rolled across the campsite, almost knocking into Hop, “Yeesh. Old buddy, that was pretty close.” The fluffy goat pokemon simply nuzzled his leg in return.

She giggled at the rough affectionate display between her best friend and his first pokemon, “Some tough habits won’t leave, isn’t that right Dubwool?”, Gloria mused.

From her viewpoint, a giant fluff ball with horns giddily jumped in agreement while bumping into its trainer.

“Awww shuckles, Gloria! Help me set up if you got time to make my pokemon energized for a spell!” His voice was filled with gleeful laughter and he then proceeded to roll his eyes.

She felt herself freeze up when she saw his bright smile, there were times where she couldn’t tell the difference between his smiles when he lost or the times when he was really happy. It shouldn’t affect her that way. When it should be as obvious as day.

“Hey, Gloria? ...You doing alright?” He moved to her side since he noticed her absentmindedly dusting off the table, seemingly lost in deep thought and worry. 

She waved her arms helplessly and felt her face burn in embarrassment. “Gah! Hop, you took the fright out of me!”

Upon Zacian and Zamazenta’s return, both pokemon heroes bore an all-knowing look to the region’s Champion trainer. It was as if they _knew_ about her guilt and feelings towards her closest friend. The older pokemon narrowed their stares and snickered. She covered her face with her hat, spouting muffled grumbles. 

“It’s just us and our pokemon scamps out here. Let’s chit-chat after supper. _And no excuses_. You can't wriggle your way out of this one.” The young lad signaled everyone to start on their meal; the trainers were no exception. 

Everyone gobbled the curry in a hurry, the balance of both chopped leek and tangy sauce left the group yearning for more. Hop considered himself to be quite decent with his cooking skills but even the somewhat elusive Piers could be found eating over at his place every now and then. 

As they were cleaning up, their pokemon began to settle down into their own comfortable spots on the campsite, giving the two trainers some space to talk.

“I know you’re not much for talking as I am, but tell me, what’s on your mind? Have there been any regional problems lately?” Hop’s usual determined demeanor changed into one of genuine concern for a friend.

She sighed, hiding stuff from each other was one of the few things they both can’t seem to do. “It’s- I didn’t expect much from being a Champion. Didn’t know there’d be so much to do even if I’m still a teen. And Hop, please don’t take this the wrong way but I’ve started to realize that winning feels more like losing. I don’t know what my goal is now even after everything that's happened. I thought if I continued down the path of victory I would find _something_.”

And instead, even with her trusty pokemon and best friend by her side, she felt like she was losing an internal battle that even glory couldn't win over. She wasn't only losing, but she also felt lost.

“Sometimes it’s the other way around, isn’t it? I lost to you and I found that having exciting battles while helping Sonia’s research was what I wanted to do.” He simply returned a warm smile. 

They both stared up at the evening star and saw one streak of light fall through. 

“You’ll figure it out and get through it like you always do. I’m here for you too, after all.” That grin was enough to say it all.

She returned a small smile, confident in knowing that he’s been genuinely smiling from the beginning this whole damn time. "Thanks."


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a bit to post! I got a bit under the weather again lol. But here's chapter 2 and a very very late Happy New Year's to everybody XD

A week after their monthly camp out in the ol’ Slumbering Weald, both haven’t had the time to talk face to face due to their duties. After conducting a field research requested by Sonia in the morning, Hop found himself flopping onto his bed while curling into his pillow thinking about Gloria, his best mate.

He immediately slapped his face. ‘ _Friendship before feelings_.’ What his best friend really needed right now was support. 

“Hop, what in blazes are you doing to _your_ face?” Leon threw a curious stare to his younger brother, who still kept on slapping his face repeatedly.

“It’s nothing, Lee.” He slumped back and mumbled into his pillow.

The older brother simply returned a sympathetic smile. “Well _anyways,_ I’ve got some exciting battle news for you and Gloria.” He removed his cap and plopped onto a seat.

Hop sprang out of bed and looked to Leon with sparkling eyes. “Really!? Don’t be such a tight-lipped downer and be out with it already!”

Leon’s eyes danced with amusement, his brother was so wonderfully simple and child-like. It was one of the things he loved about him. He grinned and ruffled Hop’s hair. 

“ _Well?_ Get on with it!” His younger brother begins to tap a drum roll on his desk with some spare pencils out of pure excitement. 

Leon decides to play along, riling up his spirit and voice in the room. “As the ex-champ, I’ve decided to make a project that everyone can come to appreciate. In honour of the professor’s passing, I introduce to you lads and lassies out there… the annual Magnolia-Exhibition Cup! A show where all Galar trainers can come together to battle while showing off their pokémon with strangers and familiar faces for a champion time!”

Hop echoes his roars and cheers as his brother makes an extravagant bow, with their mum somewhere from downstairs trying to hush the two energetic brothers.

“Wait a second, is… Professor Sonia even alright with this grand idea?” Hop’s eyebrows furrowed in worry. His older brother puts on a rare strained smile on his face.

“Sonia herself wants to participate in the exhibition matches alongside Nessa, dear brother. She plans to hold the last act with me, though.” Leon looks back to him with a wide grin. “Which leads me to my next point- trainers are free to participate but must do so in pairs. We’re working on a tier system that’ll allow pairs to be matched evenly against other pairs, but of course…. I’m almost certain that I can expect my _semi-finalist brother_ and his current reigning Champion friend to work together for the opening act, am I right?”

As he throws the question out to his younger sibling, who was no longer in the room, the loud rushed footsteps running out of the house only goaded Leon to laugh heartily at his brother’s never ending passion for people, pokémon, and his best friend. 

“Hey, Gloria! Did Leon or Sonia share the big news to you yet?” He excitedly asked over the Rotom phone’s screen and got on his Corviknight.

On Gloria’s end, she felt her heart palpitate in excitement just from seeing Hop’s face beam at her. “I haven’t.” She giggled. “Though, Sonia did say something _interesting_ may come my way today. Seems to me that she may be right. Come on over.” She smirked and sent her location out to him.

“Bah, you’re too predictable. You’re always scoping out on the tower.” An easily recognizable cheery voice came out from her right.

Her eye twitched. _Did Hop get taller? And how did his features become so striking?_ The only thing that’s pretty much changed about her was the way her lashes were styled and her fringe grew too long so she ended up pushing it aside. “Pft. Just tell me what Leon and Sonia are planning, you overexcited pup.” She rolled her eyes trying to keep her attention focused elsewhere.

Hop playfully stuck his tongue out to her. “You might want to take a bit of time to listen to this.” He comfortably sat on the ledge and she went along with him. They were staring out into the wilds, it was peaceful and the crescent moon’s light blanketed over the grassy fields. “They’re doing a pilot event called the Magnolia-Exhibition Cup in memory of the Professor. All leaders and those with honourable mentions by the region are being invited to participate.” There were feelings of joy and sadness conflicted on his face. “And you know what’s the best part?“

He reached for her hand and squeezed it. “Leon and Sonia are leaving the opening act to the both of us! The best mates that ever came across the Galar region. Isn’t that exciting?” Her heart melted at his sincerity.

She gently reciprocated the gesture and felt her face burning; she felt like she could do anything as long as Hop was there. “Well then, I get to battle next to you once more. Nothing’s gonna stop us! Not even Leon and the other Gym Leaders.”

“Our friendship and pokémon are definitely the stuff of legend, huh?” Hop laughed. Zacian and Zamazenta’s howling would be felt from their pokébelts; they were definitely itching to be a part of the opening ceremony. He felt himself tense up as Gloria leaned into his arm. His heart was beating rapidly yet he felt so at ease as he rested his head on hers. _Has he really grown that much taller than her?_ Best to keep that to himself, his best mate might just jab him in the stomach.

It was night and the sky was dark, but both teens were definitely feeling the redness in their cheeks and giddiness in their hearts. It was evident, but the two were much older now and were too embarrassed to just outright say it. Gloria and Hop definitely enjoy battling, it just so happens that they really _really_ like it especially when they’re in a team together.


	3. Wingsiblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best support from the quirkiest siblings. What more could you ask for?

Champion Gloria was freaking out. Her feelings for her best mate only seem to keep on growing with every passing second while her best friend is unconditionally supporting her, and unknowingly inching further to her heart. 

In a few hours, she was going to start practicing a contest-style battle with Hop and the previous events on the stone tower still haven’t left her mind. She’s excited to showcase a battle with him but she’s terrified of the things she might babble in front of him.

This troublesome cycle goes on for the next ten minutes as she paces back and forth on the sturdy Spikemuth stage she borrowed from Marnie. 

“Big brother, _please_ boot some sense into our Champ’. She’s been walking circles there for Arceus knows how long.”

Piers makes an eccentric entrance alongside his grumpy younger sister, with a few groupies cheering on their names. 

His face pulls into a cheeky grin. “This isn’t about a _certain_ professor assistant, isn’t it?”

The instant Marnie hears her brother’s words, she wrangles all the fans with her Grimmsnarl and sends them packing out of the room.

“At least gimme a _warning_ before you say private stuff like that!” She smacks Pier’s arm with full force. 

Gloria returns a weary and grateful expression to Marnie. “Thanks for that.”

The tougher younger sibling winks then proceeds to tug a strand of her brother’s hair.

“Ouch! Stop yanking on my-” The older sibling receives a glare in return.

“So, tell us what’s on yer mind, Gloria.” She smiles sweetly at the Champion.

“I uh- is it really that obvious, Piers?” Gloria meekly fiddled with a loose tuft of her brown locks. 

Piers and Marnie gave resembling deadpan looks, making her panic even more so than earlier. “Oh for Mew’s sake. How is it that _obvious_?”

“Why don’t you just fess’ up already? Both of you may be quick to work on your goals or dreams but when it comes to feelings you guys are as slow as Torkoal on a rainy day.” 

“I can’t do that. I’m still trying to find my own path right now. I need Hop’s friendship now more than ever. I don’t wanna ruin it because of my dumb feelings.“ She looked back up fearful with her hand clenched to her chest. 

“Look, Gloria, if anyone knows Hop the most, it’s _you_. Do you think he’d let go of your friendship just cause’ you were being truthful to him?” Piers calmly gave a comforting pat on her back. 

She sighed. “He would never.”

“ _Exactly_.” Marnie flashed one of her rare smiles, giving Gloria some confidence and assurance, if only for a little bit. “Now get into gear and square up for training. Hop’s texted me and said he’s almost here.”

She tried doing what Hop did when he would get pumped, she slapped her face with both hands trying to regain some sense in her and focus on what they had to do.

“Hey guys! I was able to get off early since I got the results quickly-” Hop bursts into the room but instantly goes quiet the moment he sees Piers’ hand rubbing circles on Gloria’s back.

Her eyes instantly brighten as she looks to Hop. “H-Hey! Took you long enough.” She could feel her grin widening yet she didn’t care. Right now, it was all about her, Hop, and the awesome battle they’re gonna exhibit.

Still somewhat shaken from what he saw, Hop shrugged it off. For now. 

He simply smiled then released Zacian, and his best mate followed perfectly right after with Zamazenta howling to the sky.

Feeling the excitement in his bones, he asked, “Ready?”

“Ready!” She returned, serious and as determined as ever.


	4. Little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week before the event, both Hop and Gloria take a bit of time out of training to reflect.

“Can’t believe it’ll be the exhibition soon.” He rubbed his forehead.

Seeing that the two legendary pokemon are ready to nap, they set up the camping chairs, sleeping bags, and a small fire pit. Flopping onto their chairs, they both sigh.

“Phew. You haven’t lost your vigour as a trainer. That’s what _I_ can’t believe. You usually have your nose up in books.” She muttered with exhaustion.

“What kind of rival would I be if I didn’t give you a tough time?” He winked.

Gloria felt her brain short-circuit for a split second. They’ve been training together for almost a whole week by now and she still can’t get used to these bubbling feelings. 

“-you still there mate?” Hop waves his hand in front of her face.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” She rubbed her neck in embarrassment.

Feeling somewhat smug having drawn her attention, he casually placed his arm over her shoulder. “I was _saying_ that this is another highlight for _our_ journey.”

As confident as his tone was, he still felt his cheeks warm a little. It was pleasing to see that Gloria’s ear redden as well. A small feature he’s come to know while they were growing up. 

“Our journey, huh?” She mustered an earnest smile.

Looking back, she’s grown to appreciate how Hop was always there for her. No matter how much they struggled in their own challenges, they were somehow cheering each other on. Even until now.

He sighed contentedly. “I think… that our love for pokemon’s made that possible, don’t ya think?” Hop fondly looked over at Zacian and Zamazenta napping so peacefully.

Her heart ricocheted at his response. Feelings were so tricky. If she could just gain a backbone then she would let him know how she felt. If she’s gonna come clean, it _has_ to be here in the Slumbering Weald.

Everything seemed to still and the light had a comforting glow. It was as if Zacian and Zamazenta blessed this chance for her to confess to him while they were this close. 

“Then..! I don’t think our journey’s ever gonna end. I don’t want it to ever end, Hop. That's my new goal.” Though her breath was shaky, this was the best that she could do. She glanced back at him with determined eyes.

He was definitely surprised by her declaration. The teen couldn’t contain how happy he is and the feelings he’s kept locked up are finally free. “ _Ours_. As long as we’re together, it’ll never end, Gloria.” His smile melts whatever is left of her insecurities.

“Does that mean you-” Her question is cut short when he embraces her so tightly.

“Yeah. I know you won’t say it yourself cuz you can be such a baby sometimes.” He gives a cheeky smile. “I love you a lot too, Champ.”

“W-Well, I love you more, Rival. And professor-to-be.” She returns the hug gratefully and tears of joy prick at her eyes.

“Woah. If you’re crying, I might cry too.” Hop gently wipes a tear from her cheek. True enough, he was shedding some tears as well. She repeats the gesture and holds his hand with a newfound comfort. No more doubts. Just them being true to themselves, like they always had, and even more so to each other.

Everything just felt right. 


	5. Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s okay to lose! Just always be open to new goals or dreams. Playing SwSh made me appreciate how we’re heroes of our own stories, Champion or not. Sorry for updating the last 2 chapters quite late but thank you so much for staying tuned!

Leon’s excitement was insufferable. Sonia could practically feel his energy radiating at the end of the other room as she got ready to introduce the Magnolia Cup alongside her oldest friend. “Stop that. You’re bobbing like a Palpitoad!” She chastised him.

“You of all people know that I have a problem keeping still!” An easygoing grin formed on his face and had instantly been replaced with a look of understanding. “Calm down, Sonia. I know you’re nervous too.” He gave a comforting pat on her shoulder.

She smiled. “Gran’s watching over all of us, I... we’re gonna be fine.”

“Confidence really suits you, my dear friend.” He offered his arm to her and she gladly linked hers with his. 

The two stand on the platform and rise above the ground, greeted by fans and supporters from all different walks of life. 

Though his arm was still connected to Sonia’s, he boldly raised his other hand in the air. 

“Are you guys ready?” His voice booms across the stadium.

  
  


The crowd roars with excitement and Sonia is tempted to do so as well. She takes a deep breath while clutching onto Leon’s arm. 

“In honor of gran, who’s known to you all as Professor Magnolia, we welcome both local and international challengers to the Magnolia Cup. Let’s get started!”

Streamers shoot into the sky, the live screen telecasts the audience’s cheers, and two Corviknights gracefully dive down to the field. 

The crowd goes wild when they see the two trainers hop off of their pokemon. The nation’s reigning hope and heroes of the century: Hop and Gloria.

They nod to each other. Releasing the legendary pokemon in sync, Zacian and Zamazenta’s howls echoed across the field. Just like their trainers’ journeys, their legends will keep on going. 

“Are you ready, Gloria?” He tapped his mic.

“With you? Always.” She answered with determination.

“A journey that lasts forever, huh? I can agree to that.” He grinned as he motioned his pokemon to pick up the pace.

Everyone was in awe of their words and how each of them just took it in stride by commanding their pokemon to signal the start of the opening exhibition.

Zacian aims for the center with its signature move as does Zamazenta. A perfect slice and deflect creates a giant spark that pierces the clouds. The audience observes with excitement as two legends both continue a thrilling exchange of sword and shield. 

Leon and Sonia’s eyes widened at their declaration under the public eye. 

“Youngsters are so bold these days.” Leon chuckled heartily.

Sonia rolled her eyes. “They got us beat, that’s for sure.” 

He draped his cape over her, “Nah.  _ We _ were quite clear from the start.”

“Hmph. You _ may _ be right about that.” She leaned against his side.

When something ends, something begins. Never lose sight of hope.


End file.
